Lovely Miss Potter
by Kibou32
Summary: AU. Some naked illicit pictures have appeared of Harry on the newspaper, and the Wizarding World discovers a secret even Harry didn't know he had.
1. Chapter 1

Lovely Miss Potter

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Summary: AU At the beginning of Harry's fourth year in Hogwarts, Harry's secret is discovered by the wizarding world. Several very descriptive nude pictures of Harry supposedly modeling nude in front of the camera appear on the newspapers and all the students at Hogwarts have a copy of it. The clincher is that in these pictures, Harry is not seen as he normally portrays himself to be.

Warnings: there will be things that aren't for the weak-hearted or those too morally to understand the complexity of human nature. That said… I've just realized this story will have some mystery,

:- I -:

Harry had not even arrived at Hogwarts standing next to the Weasleys when he noticed something strange going on. Having just gotten used to the unwanted fame that he had due to his status as the Boy-Who-Lived, made him still wary of what the glances and the stares meant, especially the lustful ones that came from every male from years fourth and up. It made him feel terribly disgusted.

It was when he tried to go into the boy's dormitory that he found it blocked by Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. Both looked terribly angry. He wondered what was going on.

"Lovely, isn't it Potter?" – Snape hissed at him weaving a newspaper in his face and he wondered what on earth had he supposedly done now.

"I'm not sure what you mean Professor." – He said instead.

Professor McGonagall shrewdly looked at his expression and found it lacking. She sighed and said…

"Come along, Harry. We have much to discuss."

They made it not to the Headmaster's office as he thought they would but to the infirmary where Madame Pomfrey awaited them with shaking hands.

Once they were safely inside the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey locked the door with a spell and several blocking and silencing charms to keep people from looking and turned to the other three in the room.

"Strip, Potter. This farce has been going on long enough." – Snape said looking a bit disgusted at the fact.

Harry looked on in horror as he spread the newspaper open and showed it to him. The pictures were in black and white, but very incriminating. He could see – _herself _– in the pictures, the naked body underneath the white seemingly innocent giving way to the obscene decadence of seeing herself almost naked. Then his/her eyes narrowed in concern. If this was a wizard's camera, the picture should have been moving, he thought as he stripped to his boxers. The picture wasn't moving. The words seemed to echo in his/her head as he sighed and stripped completely feeling vulnerable in the eyes of the two teachers and the healer.

Snape waved his wand twice around him and left h_er_ gasping with the force used to take the potion away from her body. Seeing as her new body was thinner and a bit – just a bit – curvier, the boxers fell off her body. She sagged to her knees and sat on her naked butt feeling incredibly worn out for some reason. She fell asleep as Madame Pomfrey charmed her body to lie down on the infirmary's bed.

:-:

"For Merlin's sake, Minerva! It was clear that Potter didn't know anything of the photos." – said Snape feeling unbelievably foolish for defending the girl, but would only do so if only because having seen the girl naked had affected his male sensibilities in propriety a lot.

"I'm aware of it, Severus! However, the pictures…" – Minerva said.

"Look at them closely woman! They were done without Potter's consent. Furthermore, it was done with a Muggle camera. Only a muggle could do something so vile. But to deflect the guardian spell that was on Potter would require magic or a basic knowledge of poisons at least."

Minerva looked at Severus Snape carefully and nodded while thinking carefully on this one. Then she blanched as the idea occurred to her.

It seemed that Severus Snape had reached the same conclusion and swore just as she said the name: "Petunia Dursley".

:-:

Albus Dumbledore wasn't your average headmaster, he was a wizard. But even he had to acknowledge that he did not know everything. Including the latest debacle with Harry's forcefully outed secret of being a girl. So he sighed and said to the two worried professors that they were correct. Further investigation from a Rita Skeeter gave up the name of the culprit.

Petunia Dursley might have been a squib, but for a potion one really didn't need magic to make one. And she had all the methods, the question was why? This was the crutch of the matter and Albus was determined to find out why.

When he finally had time to go see Harry at the infirmary, he was not surprised to see that Ron Weasly was there attempting to go in and visit Miss Potter. He supposed that he'd have to make an announcement at dinner tonight. According to Pomfrey's reports, Har- no that would be wrong… Hayley Jane Potter would be able to join her classmates come Monday morning. It was already Friday afternoon. Bugger, and did he really have to? Yes, he had to; he reminded himself carefully.

So, he smiled gently at Ron and told him that he'd be able to see his friend on Monday morning and not a moment too soon. Ron took this in stride, but Albus saw a stubborn look flash into his obviously red face. Nevertheless, the boy did as Albus asked and left with a 'goodbye sir'.

He saw that the girl was still in the so restful sleep Pomfrey had put her on. The shock of seeing those pictures was something Albus hoped to never suffer through ever again. He never _ever_ wanted to see a student like that, with the way the photographer had timed the pictures into a 'supposed' photo session, the images too lurid for him to accept. He shook his head and decided to retire to his office again. Mayhap, he'd be able to pick that particular memory out of his brain with a pensieve.

:-:

As scheduled, Headmaster Dumbledore briefly explained the circumstances surrounding Harry's real gender and the need for secrecy that Friday night at dinner. Most of the fellows from levels 4th to 6th looked at each other in lustful confusion wanting to do something about it. The Weasleys were however sober about the issue; especially Percy Weasley – who despite having a snobbish attitude – was a gentleman first and foremost and thought that Potter H. J. should be treated with respect. And since he was there on business, he decided that he should behave a little better towards the girl; if only for as long as he had to traipse around Hogwarts due to the Triwizard Tournament.

Soon after dinner, Hermione and Ron walked quickly out of the Great Hall to go to the infirmary; but found it once again firmly blocked.

"I wish Harry had told us about this." – Hermione said sadly to Ron as they made their way back to the Gryffindor dormitories.

Ron looked adequately put out, but did say something that shocked Hermione. "Well from what the Headmaster said, it wasn't likely that she had any choice of or knew something about it."

"Ron! That's awfully mature of you to say!" – Hermione said smiling a bit to encourage Ron that it was okay to say so.

Ron grimaced a bit and lowered his face with a bit of a blush on his cheeks as he recalled why he had come to that conclusion. His mother had sent an owl to each of her children and made sure that neither acted like an idiot towards Harry – Hayley that is. Merlin that was going to take some time getting used to!

They walked back to the dormitories and sat by the common room. Their peaceful companionship was interrupted when Seamus brought the infamous pictures to show Ron.

Ron blushed a deep red and spluttered angrily that it wasn't a good idea to have that and used his wand to torch it, only for Seamus to end up with burnt hands and half of the newspaper that wasn't burnt flew up into the air from the spur of the moment move that sent it into Neville's innocent hands.

Said boy looked at the picture and blushed a deep red before he gave it immediately to Ron to get rid of it.

:-:

Getting used to being a girl – again things had changed for the formerly known Boy-who-lived – was not as hard as she thought it'd be. Her life was always changing, so this bit of news were taken in stride. For what else she could do, but adjust. It _was _hard to understand certain things that as a witch she hadn't been taught of, but she managed. She guessed that the worst of all of this was the way several boys in school were looking at her. She didn't think – that beyond the shock of finding her to be a girl instead of a boy – that she had anything worth 'checking out'. But boys – even when she was pretending to _be _one – in general were troublesome and completely unpredictable. She was used to being able to figure out what girls were thinking, usually. And some men were so predictable that she was able to act accordingly to their moods, the way they spoke, acted, looked.

But some men were like an entirely different species. This new species of men included her beloved Headmaster, he was just too mysterious for her to fully figure out. Her newly met godfather Sirius Black – but she thought this was probably due to spending twelve years in Azkaban – and Remus Lupin as well. And the other man included into this new species, was Severus Snape. She didn't understand him at all.

Especially, with the scene back at the infirmary – here she blushed deeply – and she wondered what on earth he was thinking now. As it were, she didn't have much to show. Her breasts were at least a B-cup and her nipples were a different shade of pink. Her Mons was nude – and from what she could already tell, she'd never have pubic hair – like a babe's and she was short. She didn't understand what could a guy – even more a man twice her age – think when he looked at her. She shuddered to think of his disgust of her. She sighed as she decided that things were better left un-thought of and unsaid.

:-:

Severus groaned as he woke up for the tenth time that night. And he couldn't really blame Potter, because it was he who had told her to strip. The raging erection in his grasp felt both dirty and evil. He had never desired a student before, and he never wanted to do so ever again. But here he was desiring the taboo. He desired a fourteen year old girl that so far had hidden beneath a strong spell to keep her away from harm. Lot of good that did to her. He finished himself off and vowed to never feel like that again.

Now. He must think of a plan to get information on those pictures.

:-:

Monday morning didn't come soon enough. Hayley had to put up with a lot. Starting with the stares of those boys she used to share a dormitory with. She found the Weasley' twins leer amusing, but Dean and Seamus' leering was a bit over the top. Ron seemed awkward around her, but still looked at her in the eye and Hermione… Hayley guessed that Hermione was the only one she could go to this time around.

"Why didn't you tell me – us – about it?"

Hayley sighed a little and said in a low whisper.

"I didn't know, ok? This all came as a surprise to me, Hermione."

Hermione looked pensive for a bit and then said… "Are you saying that up until we saw you at World Quidditch Cup, you had no idea you were a girl?"

Hayley thought about it for a minute before brightening and said excitedly: "Yeah! That's exactly it, Hermione! What's worse is that with the photographs about… the professors didn't tell me a thing!"

Hermione frowned.

"You didn't know. You actually didn't know?" – she said looking a bit amazed at the idea.

Hayley shook her head in response.

"And the Professors didn't explain to you what was going on?" – it was Ron who asked this looking vaguely troubled.

Hayley simply said: "No."

'_Something fishy is going on in here._' – was the joint thought of both Ron and Hermione after that.

:-:

A week getting used to the stares from the boys around her, the glares from the older girls that were upset many of the boys they liked were staring at her. A week filled with anxiety because Hayley had not had a moment's worth of quiet. Every single time she found a corner to settled into: the library, her common room, her newly appointed rooms with the rest of the Gryffindor girls, the usually empty classroom, the owlery, everywhere she went; she couldn't get one slight moment alone. She finally decided enough was enough and use her magical invisibility cloak.

The usage of her cloak gave her the much needed solace for about two minutes. Soon, she came upon a scene she never in her life thought to see. She was downwind from where both the Headmaster and her Head of house were talking so there was no possibility of Hayley being seen by the both of them.

She knelt closer towards them and heard the Headmaster say…

"Minerva… you know it wasn't I who put that guardian spell on her. It was Lily who did it."

"Of course Albus, I'm quite aware of it. But I told you quite clearly that Lily Potter did not want her child either as a boy or as a girl to end up with the Dursleys. Petunia Evans and Petunia Dursley are not one and the same. Petunia Evans was a sweet girl who loved and cherished her sister very much. Petunia Dursley hates all magical beings alike even her belated sister." – she heard her professor brusquely say.

"Even so, Hayley must go back this coming summer. The wards will hold…"

"Albus Dumbledore! The wards did not hold! A wizard – aside from Potter – entered the building, entered the Dursleys! This wizard took pictures of Hayley. Pictures that are still scattered in every nook and corner of this castle! Not to mention all the other pictures in all the corners of Wizarding England! Petunia Dursley does not want Hayley Potter in her house and this invasion of privacy is a clear declaration of war. Do you want Hayley to be raped as soon as she returns to them? Or worst?"

She couldn't see the Headmaster well, but she imagined – and fervently hoped – that he had blanched from these accusations.

"Well then… if you truly believe that Hayley is not safe at the Dursleys, where do you think she'd be better of at?" – she heard him ask.

"Ideally, it'd be better for Hayley to go to the Weasleys, but Molly has enough to do with the twins, Ronald and Ginerva that to add Hayley in to the mix – no matter how much Molly and Arthur claim they want to have her there – is rather too much. So… I think she'd be better off with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Mr. Black has that place of his in London, does he not? Even more, there is still a long year between us to go through, for Mr. Black to obtain his freedom. Wouldn't you think so, Headmaster?"

The Headmaster was silent. Hayley just silently went away before she was discovered.

:-:

Brief Note: Reviewers who have remarked on my lack of updating skills in the following fanfics: Shinobi turned Goddess, Dangerous, Konoha's Innocent Vixen; I'm sorry to inform you that my Naruto muse has gone on vacation and won't be coming back up until mid Febraury. Fear not, that I WILL finish these fanfics, and that I'll update ASAP. Be patient please.


	2. Chapter 2

Lovely Miss Potter

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Summary: AU At the beginning of Harry's fourth year in Hogwarts, Harry's secret is discovered by the wizarding world. Several very descriptive nude pictures of Harry supposedly modeling nude in front of the camera appear on the newspapers and all the students at Hogwarts have a copy of it. The clincher is that in these pictures, Harry is not seen as he normally portrays himself to be.

Warnings: there will be things that aren't for the weak-hearted or those too morally to understand the complexity of human nature. That said… I've just realized this story will have some mystery, some abuse, some psychological discovery, etc.

:- II -:

On the third week of school, the students of Hogwarts were witnesses to something unbelievable. They witnessed the arrival of two other Magical Schools: Durmstrang by the sea and Beauxbatons by the air.

They were told by their Headmaster of what was to occur. The Tri-Wizard Tournament was about to commence there. He presented the gigantic cup and all thoughts of Hayley's ousted secret were put aside.

So far, Draco Malfoy had steered clear of the Girl-who-lived due to sheer nerves. He didn't understand how on earth was this secret kept? But he knew without a doubt who had supplied the potion to make sure 'those' pictures were taken. His father had been supplying certain 'materials' to a muggle company that sold inconsequential things like nails, etc. What those materials were, Draco didn't have a clue. He did know, however, that his new interest in Potter wasn't altogether due to the guilt he felt – misplaced as it were because he wasn't sure what could he'd have been able to do to prevent it – but due to the sheer knowledge that the girl Potter had turned out to be wasn't all that bad. He felt – as many of the rest of the male student body of Hogwarts – that the girl was too provocative to be left alone and wanted a chance to capture her and never let go.

Apropos, it was this particular idea that warred with everything he was and everything he wasn't. He was full of pride, arrogance, pure-blooded and deeply cumbersome. He could deny it to the outside world, but he could admit it only to himself (in his mind at least) that he was too immature for his own good and how unfortunate for him that girls acted more maturely than boys at this age.

He sighed and decided to stay clear from Potter. It was the only thing he could do, in good conscience.

:-:

The distraction from the Tri-Wizard Tournament didn't hold for long. She had met the weird Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who called himself Mad Eye Moody. She knew he was weird and disastrously dangerous.

However… what concerned her most was not Mad Eye Moody. Or the reason as to why a famous Durmstrag student called Viktor Krum was following her everywhere. She was most concerned of the secret surrounding her best friend. Why would the teachers not say anything about her being a girl? Why would they deny her a normal childhood?

Hermione frowned as she tried to make sense of it all. Not to mention what had happened earlier. Famous Cho Chang – the girl Harry had been crushing on before it turned out that Harry was a she herself – had found herself looking at the 'Girl-who-lived' more often than not. More than when she used to look covertly at Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff.

Not to mention that even Fleur Delacour – half-veela extraordinaire – seemed to pay extra close attention on her friend. She seriously didn't understand why they were looking at her friend so much.

Now there was Ron and his weird older brother complex. He blushed like there was no tomorrow when it came to Delacour, but he actually went speechless whenever he saw Harry. However, whenever one of the boys looked at Harry with a leer or an appreciative glance, he'd storm over to them and demand they look somewhere else.

She found it – in a way – cute.

But – it still didn't explain why there was such a mystery regarding Harry. She wanted to find out. She _needed _to find out. And she knew who to go to for information.

:-:

Professor Snape was a hard man to understand. Hermione didn't think there was a sane woman in this world with enough want to do so. But if there was something she was good at, was at being stubborn. And she knew that Professor Severus Snape KNEW about Harry.

So she knocked on his office door and when she was allowed in, she waited as patiently as she could.

"Well Miss Granger? What is it that you want?"

"I know you know about my friend, sir. There's something worrying going on. I _need _to understand what it is sir so that I may be able to protect my friend more effectively."

He narrowed his eyes at her and scowled. He detested this. But since he didn't really know much about the issue, he would be truthful enough about it.

"I didn't know Potter was a girl. Had I known, I would've done something about it – _the Headmaster's opinion be damned _– and made sure Miss Potter grew as she should have done. But the pictures were a surprise to me as well."

Hermione struggled to get around the idea that her Professor didn't know about Harry. She recapitulated.

"I'm concerned about Harry, sir. Beyond the usual staring of the male population here in Hogwarts, the girls also stare at her. It's like they like what they see. It's terribly weird. It's like she has vela ancestry in her blood with all the staring she provokes! Even more worrying is the fact that not only boys stare at and lust after her, but some girls do it too! I've caught at least two Slytherin girls of our year staring at her with lust in their eyes!"

Here he blanched at this thought.

"Fleur Delacour and Cho Chang are the two other names that follow her around! It gives me the creeps!"

Hermione could see even her austere Professor didn't know what to say. She sighed in response.

:-:

Fleur Delacour made her move as soon as the Champions were called. When Hayley's name appeared as the second champion for Hogwarts, many were enraged. Mademoiselle Delacour was not. She hadn't been into this type of prank, but even seeing the girl in front of her was delicious. She understood why she felt this way even if the girl in front of her didn't. Fleur had half-veela blood in her veins. That didn't mean that she wasn't aware of what the 'allure' did to others and what it did to her own senses whenever she found someone innocent enough to "escape" her.

A Veela charm was design to 'entrance' and capture the attention of any person that saw her. If those few were females then she had no objection as her nature allowed her to play both fields without a whit of a problem. She knew however that Hayley's pheromones – humans had it too, you know! – were out of whack due to gender confusion. And the best way to rid the girl of that was to show her that her body was truly female.

Fleur smiled secretly at that.

:-:

When Severus Snape heard that the Potter girl was bound to become a champion too he – like everyone there including the girl in question – was shocked. When Mr. Crouch said the contract was binding, he wanted to curse something! The worst part of it all was that those green eyes of hers – Lily's! – haunted him even as he made his way back to the dungeons where he proceeded to destroy everything in sight.

:-:

Fleur made her way over to the Gryffindor table early that morning and was not surprised to see the Potter girl sitting there looking at her empty plate lost in thought.

"Hello." – Fleur said, her heavily French accented English grating on Hermione's ears so early this morning.

Hayley raised her eyes towards the French girl and looked at her with questioning green eyes. Fleur was instantly enamored.

"Given the fact that we've both been chosen as champions for the Championship, I feel it's my duty to take you shopping. I've been given permission by the Headmaster and today we'll be shopping for you."

Hayley flushed at the idea of shopping. She knew what this meant even though she had never been participant of it. Hermione – however – jumped in Hayley's defense even though Ron was out of commission due to the Veela charm.

"If Hayley's going… then I'll be going too!"

Fleur looked shrewdly at her and sighed. It seemed like the green eyed beauty had a watchdog.

"Ok. You can come too."

Hermione was astounded. Fleur was letting her come too? Inwardly, she frowned. What was the older girl's game?

:-:

The sight of all the different types of clothes Hayley was being 'persuaded' to wear made Hayley flush in dread.

In the end though, even Hermione could see the change in her petite shy friend. Because looking like a girl now, Hayley was acting extremely shy. And she had an excuse. Before coming into the store in Diagon Alley, she was hidden. Beyond the scar on her forehead, no one else took a good look at her. In school, due to those dreadful pictures; the boys looked at her with want; but otherwise they would not even attempt to look at her.

But as they left the optometrist and Hayley's face was devoid of those hideous glasses, her hair short and curly, and her green eyes luminous. Her lips cute and pink, her body tight and trim; Hermione's heart thundered and she wondered why.

:-:

Ron was still not speaking to her. Hayley didn't understand why. She understood that her new look made him uncomfortable, but that wasn't enough reason for him to act this way.

What Hayley didn't see was that, Ron wasn't angry or uncomfortable with her. He was worried and concerned, even more when every day at lunch time, the Beauxbatons' students called Hayley to spend time with them. He liked Fleur a lot. What hot blooded male wouldn't? But he didn't like how she stared at his friend. Hayley was the hot commodity nowadays, but that didn't mean he resented her for it. It wasn't her fault.

When the twins told him of their brother Charlie being there, he quickly understood what it meant and so; he went up to her before breakfast and said…

"Harr- I mean Hayley?"

Hayley turned around and blinked her luminescent green eyes at him. He was deeply entranced – only for a minute though – of her luscious pink lips before she answered.

"Hi Ron. You're speaking to me again?" – she asked softly.

In truth, Hayley didn't want to fight with Ron. But she was secretly scared of what he'd say now.

Ron only looked at her for a second before blinking himself and then said…

"Come with me to the Forest Grounds at midnight, ok? There's someone I want you to meet."

And then he turned around without waiting for a response.

:-:

As it turned out, Hayley met that night – at the struck of midnight – the dragons' handlers. Especially, Charlie Weasley.

Charlie smiled at the girl-who-lived and inwardly wondered if Ron was as enamored with her as the twins were. He knew that he was attracted too. Not because the girl was famous, but because her innocence beckoned. He sighed inwardly and responded to all of her questions whilst Ron just sat by her side and looked out into the dark night.

At three a.m., Charlie noticed it was time for them to go. Ron stood up and tugged at Hayley's hand once. Hayley smiled softly at him and he blushed as he watched them go back to Hogwarts.

:-:

The morning classes were a blur for Ron. And he hoped he could get some notes from Neville and Hermione to tide him over. Hayley needed to be protected. And the only way for him to do that was to wise up and give her the tools she needed in order to be able to protect herself.

"RON!" – and Ron Weasley stood up and said:

"I'm AWAKE!"

Hayley giggled as Hermione began to berate him for falling asleep on their last class of their day.

"Class is over, Ron." – Hayley said softly.

These days - both Ron and Hermione saw – Hayley speak in soft tones. Not because she wanted to not be heard, but because she was afraid of being looked at. Hermione knew that Hayley didn't like being the center of attention. Ron understood – now more than before – that the kind of attention that Hayley received was none that she wanted. And as they made their way to the Main Hall they were intercepted by Cedric Diggory.

Ron wondered what was the subject he wanted to discuss with Hayley? He wondered if there was a possibility this would all turn in a way they didn't want it to turn out in the end.

In the end, Hermione willed him to leave Hayley alone. He thought she was being ridiculously naïve about Hayley, but who was he to try and make her see sense when she thought she knew everything.

:-:

The next morning proved to be the culmination of all his fears. Hayley had gone missing. Her wand, her invisibility cloak, her _clothes _– the ones she wore before going to sleep – was there! He wanted to know who had kidnapped her.

On the other side of the castle, a young blond boy woke up feeling warm and comfortable. He wrapped his arms around a young ripe body and he startled. A body?! What the hell?! He opened his gray eyes and looked down at the seductive image of the Girl-who-lived's naked form beneath his satin gray sheets. She was asleep and wearing nothing at all, from what he remembered from before.

This was one of the reasons he hadn't wanted to see the Girl-who-lived again. This was why he had wanted to stay clear of her, despite having a secret stash of pictures of her. She was petite, her body sinewy and tight. Soft, her hair, her skin, the contour of her breasts; everything of hers was soft. He almost whimpered and wanted to take a look, but he knew if he did his chances with her would be over. Best be a gentleman about this.

He covered her from her chest to her toes with the sheets and ran to the door. He went over to Professor Snape's door and knocked savagely. It was still somewhat early and he hoped that he'd be able to stave off the problems that were sure to arouse as soon as everyone else found out about Hayley J. Potter being missing from her bed.

"What is it?" – He saw his Professor looking extraordinarily pissed and he wondered – for a second – if he really needed to do this.

"Professor… there's something you have to see." – he said quietly. In his mind he was already waving his arms to the sides reminiscent of Ron Weasley's way of stating out problematic but obvious affirmatives.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy. But we have a situation going about and I've no time to spare on your nonsensical bul- things."

Draco scowled. He was fourteen, damn it. Not a kid with an attention deficit problem.

"Professor… if it is about Potter… I really think you should come with me."

Bingo. Professor Snape was already staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"What do you know about Potter?"

"I can't explain it here, sir. You _really _should accompany. Now."

And then he turned around without a word and went on walking. He knew his professor was following him. When he reached his dorm room, he opened the Prefect's room and knew that his teacher had seen the girl on the bed and recognized the pose from previously taken photographs on the Daily Prophet.

"Mr. Malfoy," – Severus Snape hissed and Draco shivered at the rage beneath its tone – "What is Miss Potter doing in your bed, naked?"

"I don't know Professor."

"What do you _mean_ you don't know?!" – Snape hissed again and Draco was past the point of no return.

"I didn't wish her here, I haven't been anywhere near her for a long while, sir!" – he said looking a little uncomfortable with the situation.

Severus spelled her some clothes on, then gently levitated her with ease out of the bed. He activated the fireplace connection and fire-called Minerva.

"Goodness gracious Severus! What do you need? I'm in the middle of something!" – she snapped at him.

He cleared his throat impatiently and said in a low voice.

"If it is about Miss Potter… I have her with me now."

Minerva's gasp was all he needed to step away from the fireplace and then travel through it by 'floo' with said girl in tow.

Severus looked at his co-worker and knew things were dire. As if it weren't enough… the girl was involved in the Triwizard Tournament – and both knew that the girl hadn't wanted to be in it in the first place – someone really wanted to damage the image of the Girl-who-lived. For what purpose? Neither knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Lovely Miss Potter

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Summary: AU At the beginning of Harry's fourth year in Hogwarts, Harry's secret is discovered by the wizarding world. Several very descriptive nude pictures of Harry supposedly modeling nude in front of the camera appear on the newspapers and all the students at Hogwarts have a copy of it. The clincher is that in these pictures, Harry is not seen as he normally portrays himself to be.

Warnings: there will be things that aren't for the weak-hearted or those too morally to understand the complexity of human nature. That said… I've just realized this story will have some mystery, some abuse, some psychological discovery, etc.

:-:

III

Contrary to what Hermione believed, Cho Chang didn't like girls. She didn't even like Harry Potter. Ever since she had met Cedric Diggory in her second year – one year ahead Harry – at a Quidditch game, and was instantly taken with his strength, his courage and his abilities as a seeker. Cedric Diggory was the boy of her dreams, and she'd always believe that. Problem was that, Cedric – as a Hufflepuff – was an enigma. They flirted with each other well. He had asked her out a couple of times to Hogsmead – in her third year that is – but so far, he only considered her a friend. Her best friend Marietta Edgecombe was always very aware of her ongoing crush on Cedric and when she had noticed that Cedric was being too nice to the changed Harry Potter, she told her they had to do something about it.

Cho didn't want to harm Hayley. But she wanted to be Cedric's girlfriend and if she had to fight for him, she would. It turned out that there were other girls both in Gryffindor and Slytherin who felt threatened by Hayley's sudden appearance into this year. Beyond Fleur Delacour's beauty, there was something that Hayley had that attracted the sight of many boys in Hogwarts who wanted to 'care' of the girl.

They were the ones who helped out with the 'destroy-Hayley J. Potter's-reputation' plan. Although Pansy Parkinson protested the idea of putting Potter's body next to her precious Malfoy, she accepted it was the best way to end Potter's reputation. They took pictures of them both, all they had to do was distribute them.

They didn't account someone betraying their game.

:-:

Cho was in her Charms class when Prefect Cedric Diggory came about and her head of house looked at them in serious consideration over a parchment. Cho didn't look at her best friend, though she wanted to… really bad.

"Miss Edgecombe and Miss Chang, please go with Mr. Diggory."

She stood up and gathered her things as did Marietta. They walked over to the door and went. As they were leaving the class, Cho looked at Fleur and watched – her heart was pounding as she realized who it was that had given their game away – as the half-veela girl looked back at her with a soft smile on her lips. She shivered in response, for once losing her wits as she was no Gryffindor.

:-:

Pansy knew why her head of house was looking at her like that. She also knew why Daphne wasn't even looking at her. Was she also going to be disgraced?

The Gryffindor Prefect chose to take her and Lavender Brown out of the Potions class and towards the Deputy's Mistress Office. Professor McGonagall wasn't exactly the type of teacher you'd like to meet at the end of your Hogwarts life. Especially, if you got caught doing something naughty.

"Well… I've spoken with the professors." – and Pansy knew she had, from the grim view of all the faculty there.

Miss Cho freaking Chang was literally quaking in her boots. She was too, if she was truthful of it. Although… the Headmaster wasn't here; nice little tidbit there.

"We've decided on the method of punishment."

Marietta didn't look so good anymore, Lavender thought.

:-:

"Holy hell!" – was Zacharias Smith's exclamation once he saw ten girls marching in to the Great Hall looking like freaking convicts.

They were all carrying their hair in an extremely short fashion. So short, it looked awful in his opinion. They weren't allowed to wear make-up – that much was obvious – and they were obviously embarrassed as hell.

Zacharias wondered why they looked like that.

:-:

Parvati went to see her sister Padma like every Thursday afternoon. Even though they weren't in the same house, that didn't mean they weren't sisters. Parvati was sorry what had happened to Lavender, but she could see that she had it coming. Three Ravenclaws, one Slytherin, four Gryffindors – including Lavender – and two Hufflepuffs, ten girls trying to undermine Hayley's reputation; what a loss.

"So how are things in your house?" – Padma asked.

"Not very well. I'm kinda sad that Harry turned out to be a girl." – Parvati said as she took a bite of her peanut butter sandwich.

Padma sighed and said…

"Did you tell the Professor about Lavender?"

Parvati shook her head.

"No. It was wrong, I'll give you that. But… I didn't think telling the Professor would do me any good. I didn't stop her when I had the chance. Besides… I think there is something else that I can do to get things better. For Hayley, I mean."

"Such as?"

Parvati smiled sweetly and said…

"Freedom."

:-:

With the first task approaching, Hayley had no time to do homework. Seeing Cho like that made her realize why things weren't ok anymore. She hated being the center of attention. She absolutely hated it. She wondered and pondered about the first task and she still didn't know what she was going to do about the first task.

It was Malfoy, however; who gave her an idea.

So she practiced and practiced the 'calling objects' charm like crazy – with Hermione's help of course – and managed to be able to summon what she asked for.

:-:

Watching Hayley fly away from the stadium and the dragon that came after her was heart-attack inducing. Hermione thought she was going to puke. When Hayley finally managed to one-up the dragon, Hermione allowed herself to breathe.

Severus Snape sitting by his godson's side had also felt like he'd die from the type of flying that the girl was engaging in. Draco, however; was covered – from head to toe – in a full body flush, because his mind – dirty and naughty boy – kept launching innuendo about Potter's physique on that dratted Firebolt.

Draco's father on the side narrowed his grey eyes at the sight of the Potter girl. The girl was petite. But she was still just as powerful as before. She was perhaps… even stronger now. He had done good – although he hadn't really expected those pictures to come out – by supplying that revealing potion, a dark magic potion type in any case. He had come across good information about the Potters when he had been researching about the Dark Lord and that mysterious notebook he had been 'sent to' give it to the young Weasley girl, he had been intrigued.

There was something the Dark Lord was after besides immortality. But what could it be?

:-:

With the end of the First task, Hayley took once more to her studies until the Patil twins came over to where she was sitting to talk to her. Hayley closed the book she was reading into and said…

"What's up?"

Padma looked at Hayley and knew Parvati was right, Hayley didn't know.

"You're a girl, right?" – Parvati asked quickly and in a whisper, because she obviously didn't want anyone to know.

Hayley nodded instead of confirming things vocally.

"Parvati told me a long time ago that whilst you are indeed a strong wizard – that was before we knew the truth mind you – you weren't using your magic to the full capacity." – Padma said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

Hayley stuttered out a soft 'what?' and Parvati rolled her eyes at her.

"Perhaps, it is best if we direct this conversation elsewhere, hmm?"

:-:

"… So basically… the differences in powers are due to gender?"

"Yeah. Whilst no one can deny that Merlin was the strongest Wizard of all times, Morgana was _the _witch which held power that even Merlin couldn't deny."

"A strong witch is on par with a low-level wizard due to the differences in gender, but Morgana and Merlin were on par with each other. Such a thing hadn't been seen here in England up until the four wizards: Salazar Slytherin was obviously very strong up against Rodric Gryffindor, but so were Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. Up against each other, however… everyone would probably tell you that the males would have won a duel by gender default. However, the truth of the matter is that both females were much stronger than the two males than what is originally told in history books." – Padma recited dutifully.

"So… does that mean that I haven't achieved my real potential because I've been pretending to be a boy?"

"Not quite. It's more like you weren't allowed to use it, someone pressed your magical center down. Wizards are more dedicated to destruction than construction and only those who are really good in heart can do so. Whereas females are more fitted to constructing, some can do both at the same time."

"You are the one case so far that can do both satisfactorily. Try it." – Parvati said.

As the twins had expected, when Hayley transfigured the grotesque object – a sharp dagger – into something meant to defend and construct at the same time, the light katana* (Japanese style sword) was what came out. It was elegant and refined. Hayley had been thinking of a dagger she had seen once on a book at grade school. This had come out. Hayley could see that at the moment she was only using a tenth of _a tenth _of her real potential.

She was excited. Not because she wanted the power like Voldemort, but the magic coming out of her wand was – as redundant as it was to say so – magical. The twins smiled.

"There is a reason we're telling you this."

Hayley nodded although she knew for sure that it wasn't what she expected.

"You've been groomed from the very start since your parents died to be a warrior," – Parvati said and Padma went on continuing the line of thought: "A tool for the Light, a way to finish the Dark Lord. But your nature isn't to attack, but to protect. The nurture you've received from your family is non-existent but your heart is still pure. In a wizard, that kind of nurture would make you weak and susceptible to being dominated by a stronger mind. In a witch, that makes you stronger than any other wizard can ever imagine."

Hayley understood.

"We came to you to explain this because I owe you an apology. I knew about Lavender's scheme with those 9 other girls. I should have stopped her, but I didn't."

Hayley was puzzled. What was Parvati talking about?

Padma knew then and there that 'damage control' had been issued before Hayley woke up and noticed the situation. That Hermione hadn't told her friend about it, was awful. Padma sighed deciding it was better to tell Hayley now before anyone else told her about it, especially if that 'anyone else' was Draco Malfoy.

"You were set-up by ten girls including Cho Chang and Lavender Brown to destroy your reputation. They put you in Draco Malfoy's bed naked and took pictures to ensure everyone knew that you had been 'intimate' with him." – Parvati said in disgust.

At these news hit her, Hayley blanched.

Padma instantly went to her side to comfort her, but Hayley just sat there not knowing what to say or do. Parvati – initially – wanted to let Hayley come to terms with what had _almost _happened, the loss of her reputation and everything that entailed was something even a clueless girl like her wouldn't like at all. Then she decided that she needed to tell Hayley about something else, but her twin shook her head and said no.

:-:

The next time Hayley saw Malfoy, she blushed to the tip of her roots, murmured her excuse towards Hermione and Ron, and then ran the other way. Draco – surrounded by Blaise Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle, and Theodore Nott – knew immediately that someone had spilled the beans to her and felt miserable instead of ecstatic as his roommates thought he should feel. He didn't show it, but her blushed cheeks showing embarrassment every time he wished to meet her eyes made him feel like the lowest scum on Earth.

But how to go to her and tell her he hadn't looked – but _he had touched! a_lbeit inadvertently - and that he meant her no harm. He scowled at the thought about how he wanted to hold her and keep her safe when three years ago – after she had denied him friendship by choosing Weasley - he had wanted to throttle her for rejecting him each and every time he fought with her. Did he know deep in his magic core that she was a strong person and that he would want her with him for years to come? He didn't know. As he went down the corridor, making his way around the halls towards the Great Hall for the dinnertime, he thought he heard something coming from the abandoned girls' bathroom. So off he went to investigate… he was a curious sort of guy.

What he found was the girl he had been thinking about all along.

:-:

Hayley looked up once she heard someone come in to the girl's bathroom. She was shocked to see Malfoy standing there like he wanted to say something but couldn't come up with anything to say. She was embarrassed about what had happened. She didn't like being a girl. All of these stupid emotions made her sick. She wanted to go back to being a boy. Boys were so much easier to be than girls.

"I didn't see you naked." – he said at last.

Hayley looked directly at his grey eyes, wondering why he was saying that.

"Are you lying? Because it's not funny at all Malfoy."

"I'm not lying. I felt your warmth as I woke up and when I looked over you were under the sheets. I ran to Professor Snape hurriedly and he took you back to your dorm-room." – he hurried on to say, but a blush covered his pale cheeks when he said he felt her warmth.

That made her even more embarrassed. But could she trust him? Then the rest of his sentence went through her mind. Professor Snape?!

She groaned in despair.

Draco smiled. At least she seemed to be doing okay now. He made to go away, but she caught him by the arm before he could leave.

"What?" – he asked.

"What do you want in exchange for your silence?" – she asked suspiciously.

Draco frowned at that and said: "Professor Snape already told me that if he ever so much as heard someone say something about it, he'd immediately know it was me who talk about it. Frankly, Potter; I fear him more than I fear you."

Hayley looked at his gray eyes suspiciously for a second, before deciding to let it be.

"Okay, if you say so."

She stood up and decided to go back to class.

He stood there looking at her back and grimaced inwardly. He so wanted to call her back, to ask her to let him be her friend. But he was still too immature and too on the dark side – his father's issues with the dark lord and all that – to be honorable and _honest _to approach her again. Let it not be said that he was already smarting from being denied her friendship again, even though he hadn't spoken the offer to make it real.


End file.
